


A New Kind of Love

by yeemo_god



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Barebacking, Bottom Gerard Way, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_god/pseuds/yeemo_god
Summary: – Значит, раньше тебя никто не привлекал в сексуальном плане?– Я не знаю, я всегда думал, что я ассексуал.





	A New Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608773) by [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire). 



– Что ты делаешь?

Фрэнк нахмурился, прекращая двигать пальцами внутри Джерарда.

– Эм. Подготавливаю тебя?

Джерард невинно уставился на него и тогда Фрэнк все понял.

–Ты… ты никогда этого не делал? 

– Нет. Прости, я знаю, я… – Джерард покраснел, отводя взгляд. 

– Все в порядке, детка, – Фрэнк прервал его, вытаскивая пальцы из своего парня. – Я просто не знал. Ты… уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я был твоим первым? 

Джерард прикусил губу, застенчиво улыбаясь и кивая. 

– Да, я хочу. Просто я никогда… Никогда раньше _не чувствовал_ такого к кому-либо. Я был в отношениях – даже в серьезных – но я просто… Это первый раз, когда я хочу кого-то в _этом_ плане. 

Фрэнк удивленно вскинул брови, пытаясь переварить все, что говорил его парень. 

– Так тебя раньше никто не привлекал в сексуальном плане? 

– Нет, не особо. – Джерард пожал плечами, немного нервничая. – Я не знаю, я всегда думал, что, может быть, я ассексуал. Но ты другой. Я так сильно хочу тебя, Фрэнк. Это как огонь, распространяющийся внутри меня, которого я никогда раньше не ощущал. И он просто поглощает меня и, кажется, что единственный способ остановить его – это если ты меня возьмешь. 

– Ох… – Фрэнк был потрясен. – Ты правда так думаешь обо мне? 

Джерард кивнул, впуская пятерню в волосы Фрэнка. Фрэнк мягко улыбнулся; он так влюблен в этого милого, красивого мальчика, что это почти причиняет боль. 

– Я люблю тебя. 

Джерард хихикнул, приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать своего парня. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя. 

– Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это? – спросил Фрэнк, немного нервничая о том, что он лишит Джерарда девственности. – Потому что, знаешь, мы не должны делать это. Я не расстроюсь. 

Джерард быстро затряс головой, умоляя:

– Нет, пожалуйста. Я хочу этого, правда, Фрэнк. Я хочу _тебя_. 

– Хорошо. Откинься назад и позволь мне растянуть тебя.

* * *

Джерард рвано выходнул, когда их бедра соприкоснулись. Фрэнк смотрел на его лицо, ища любые признаки дискомфорта, и хотя Джи вздрогнул, когда Фрэнк плавно вошел в него, он убедил его продолжать. Это все казалось таким необычным – впервые заниматься любовью со своим парнем после года отношений, и особенно быть первым человеком, который заставит его чувствовать себя так хорошо.

– Фрэнк… – простонал Джерард, привыкая к медленному темпу. Он сжал спину Фрэнка, тихо постанывая от удовольствия. 

– Так хорошо? – спросил Фрэнк, убирая влажные от пота волосы с лица любимого. 

Джерард резко распахнул глаза, выгибаясь в спине, когда Фрэнк задел чувствительную точку внутри него. 

– Ох! О да, так хорошо, Фрэнки. – Простонал Джерард, задыхаясь от удовольствия. – Я… блять! Я никогда такого не испытывал. Это как, ах… как мороженое и Диснейлэнд и… и _ты_ , просто… Я не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось.

Фрэнк усмехнулся, наклоняясь к Джерарду и страстно целуя его. 

– Ты прекрасен, – прошептал он в рот любовника. – Пляжи и музыка, и дни рождения, и все, что я люблю. Черт. Я люблю тебя. 

– Я… ох, _Фрэнки_ , я скоро… О, боже.

Фрэнк проснул руку между их бедрами и обвил член Джерарда, начиная водить по нему вверх-вниз и одновременно с этим двигаться, задевая простату. Через несколько секунд Джерард задрожал и кончил, громко стоная. Его лицо было таким красивым, когда он достиг оргазма, рот открылся, а глаза зажмурились в эйфории. Фрэнк, толкнувшись еще пару раз, кончил в Джерарда, стоная его имя.

– Блять… – Джерард откинулся на подушки, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Блять. – Фрэнк лег рядом с ним, довольно улыбаясь. 

– Никогда бы не подумал, что захочу заняться этим. Но это было чертовски охуено. – Джерард прижался к его боку, укладывая голову ему на плечо.

– Так, в конце концов тебе нравится секс? – спросил Фрэнк, дразня Джерарда. 

– Нет. Думаю, мне нравится секс с тобой, – сонно проговорил Джерард с закрытыми глазами, наполовину лежа на Фрэнке и не беспокоясь о том, чтобы вытереться. 

Фрэнк улыбнулся, смотря на милого, сонного мальчика в своих руках. Его переполняло чувство любви, он думал что его сердце взорвется.

– Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя? 

– Всего лишь сто раз на дню, – хихикнул Джерард, прикусывая губу.

– Даже если мы больше никогда не займемся сексом, я все равно буду любить тебя, – сказал Фрэнк. – Но, если честно, мне понравилось заниматься любовью с тобой. 

– Ммм… – Джерард улыбнулся, ложась головой на грудь своего парня. – Я так сильно люблю тебя, Фрзнки.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, детка.


End file.
